The present invention relates generally to the field of golf course accessories, and more particularly, to a new golf putting cup that prevents sand and other debris from accumulating in the ferrule socket.
In recent years it has become a standard practice in golf course construction to construct golf greens with mostly sand. Loose sand frequently accumulates on the bottom surface of a traditional putting cup. Because the bottom surface slants towards the ferrule socket, sand tends to migrate to the ferrule socket. When the ferrule of the flagstick is inserted into the ferrule socket, sand and other debris become trapped therebetween. As a result, the ferrule becomes stuck in the ferrule socket, and the cup is often pulled out of the ground when the player attempts to remove the flagstick. Thus, there is a need in the art for a new golf putting cup that prevents the accumulation of sand and other debris in the ferrule socket.
One approach to the problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,045 issued Sep. 19, 1995. The '045 patent discloses a drainage ferrule having a plurality of valleys or grooves about its outer circumferential surface, allowing water, sand or other debris to pass through the socket while the ferrule is in the socket. This drainage ferrule does not, however, prevent the accumulation of sand and other debris in the ferrule socket. As such, there is still a need in the art for a new putting cup that directs sand and other debris away from the ferrule socket.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved golf putting cup.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a golf putting cup that effectively prevents sand and other debris from accumulating in the ferrule socket.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a golf putting cup that allows the ferrule of a flagstick to be easily inserted and removed.
A still further objective of the present invention is an improved method for using a flagstick and a golf putting cup.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a golf putting cup that is efficient in operation, economical to manufacture, and durable in use.
These and other features, objectives and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art with reference to the accompanying specification.